


Mundos Diferentes

by MusumeChojo



Series: Estamos juntos en esto [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Hermione Granger, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Character Freeform, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fangirl Ginny Weasley, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter OOC, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Most of the characters have freeform, Multi, Potter House-Elf Abuse (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is sorry, Sebastian is Snape's son, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Surprise Pairing, harry potter fanfic, is Sebastian but he doesn't know, neither Severus, ok is a freeform, okay maybe all of them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusumeChojo/pseuds/MusumeChojo
Summary: Dos estudiantes de Hogwarts tienen detención y tienen que desempolvar la sala de requisitos, pero se encuentran con una sala totalmente diferente, hallando un ritual que les haría mostrar una vieja grabación de Hogwarts pero luego se detendría en la Guerra de Hogwarts contra Voldemort y los Mortifagos, viendo una historia que supieron desde pequeños pero dándose cuenta del daño que causó a su familia y al mundo mágico.





	Mundos Diferentes

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenece ningún personaje que reconozcas este fanfic. Toda la historia, mundo y personajes pertenece a J.K.
> 
> Este comienzo de historia lo volveré a leer y corregir en un futuro, ya que sólo quise soltar todo de una vez para sacarlo de mi cabeza. Esta sería la primera parte de un comienzo de esto, esto tendrá partes que estarán en el hilo de la serie, tomando en cuenta los siete libros.
> 
> Espero que disfruten y perdón de antemano por todos los errores ortográficos, de comas y pausas. Aún sigo aprendiendo.

Un joven de cabellos negros suspiró pesadamente, enfurruñado, saliendo arrastras de la oficina de la directora. Sus propios pies iban a un rito completamente lento, arrastrándolos por el suelo de piedra del colegio, donde su cuerpo parecía cada vez más fatigado. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pronto cumpliría catorce años y tenía que pensar en unas optativas para el cuarto año de colegio. Pero no era por eso que lo habían llamado a la oficina de la directora esta vez, no, era porque el profesor Longbottom lo había atrapado en la madrugada merodeando los pasillos con su hermano Teddy. Era la séptima vez que se encontraba atrapado consecutivamente esa semana pero es que tampoco podía dormir, era casi abril 20 y las pesadillas parecían venir con más frecuencia. El único consuelo es que tampoco estaba sólo.

Su rostro, a pesar de estar abatido, tenía múltiples pecas por todo el lugar (y en muchas otras zonas más del cuerpo) ligeramente resaltadas para crear un contraste único y visiblemente perfecto con su piel blanca. Sus ojos, era otro enigma, ya que no tenía los ojos totalmente verdes de su padre. Sí, tenía un verde bosque moteado cerca del iris pero lo demás era un gris azulado totalmente gélido y hermoso. Tenía el cabello negro, pero muchos decían que era mucho más ondulado y sencillo que el de su padre, que era imposible de domesticar. Para él parecía un tono de marrón un tanto cerca del negro cuando se reflejaba contra la luz pero aún así lograba gustarle. Su propio cuerpo, a pesar de ser más claro que el de su padre, seguía siendo delgado pero mucho más alto le habían comentado. Sí, había muchas similitudes pero también diferencias de él con su padre, muchas de ellas características de hoy en día fueron dadas gracias al ritual de sangre en adopción que su padre había hecho años atrás. 

Sabía que era adoptado. Su verdadera familia lo había abandonado el 24 de diciembre de 1998, cuando su padre adoptivo lo había encontrado en la puerta de la iglesia cerca de Godric Hallows. Desde ese día se había hecho cargo de él. 

Su propio padre le contó cómo había huido de todo lo que conocía. Había huido de la guerra que se avecinaba, una guerra donde él era protagonista. Le había dicho que él sabía que era de cobardes huir pero no podía hacerse cargo. Era tanto el peso del mundo mágico para él que, sin entrenamiento mental y físico (tanto mágico como muggle), no podía hacer frente a un hombre completamente loco como Voldemort. Huyó de la Madriguera antes de que sus amigos pudieran detenerlo, no había alcanzado a ir a la boda de sus tíos Bill y Fleur, pero era necesario. Faltaba poco tiempo para su cumpleaños, su rastreador mágico iba a desaparecer y poner a todos en peligro. Sabía que se había refugiado en Grimmuld Place durante un tiempo, yendo y viniendo varias veces dejando pistas falsas para no hallarlo para luego saltar a una pequeña choza rentable en Godric Hallow, donde ahí lo encontró. 

Eran muy pocas las veces en que podía recordar el cuidado y amor de su padre cuando era solo un bebé, pero si forzaba la memoria podía recordar como su padre estaba ahí para él, cargándolo mientras lo arrullaba, cantándole una nana para dormir. Una nana que aún a pesar de tanto tiempo, él solía cantar a la deriva del cielo estrellado cuando el insomnio era demasiado por esas fechas. Muy contadas veces podía ver a su padre en sueños, sonriéndole con esos ojos verdes llenos de amor dirigidas a él, mientras jugaba o platicaba, contándole un cuento o sólo le cantaba. Saber que a pesar de todo, que había una guerra afuera de las paredes de su casa, su padre se quedó con él. Sí, las razones iniciales no fueron completamente distintas pero según él; que cuando lo vio debajo de la puerta de la iglesia, no pudo dejarlo ahí y se encariñó a primera vista. Habían tardado tres años en volver a la civilización, en volver al mundo mágico donde su padre era buscado desesperadamente, porque sabía que no podía huir para siempre, así que comenzó su búsqueda a veces llevándolo consigo o dejándolo al cuidado de Dobby y Krecher.

Él sabía que de pequeño no podía entender, pero ahora lo hacía, sabía que su padre quería un mundo mejor para él. Por eso peleó. Peleó más por él que por el mundo mágico que le había dado la espalda muchas más veces y sólo lo levantaban en un pedestal cuando lo necesitaban. Él sabía que su propio padre era un héroe, y aunque a veces podía vivir a las expectativas de todos esperando otro mini él, jamás se dejó engañar, era su propia persona. Sabía que su padre había querido eso. El no vivir de su sombra como lo había hecho él mismo. Sabía que fue, era y seguiría siendo amado y deseado, criado por un hombre maravilloso, porque a pesar de estar muerto ahora, todo lo había hecho por él.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, el chico llevó su propia mano al cuello de su camisa, sacando un pequeño guardapelo encantado. Era el último obsequio de su padre antes de morir. Lo giró entre sus dedos, aún sin abrir, sabiendo (a pesar de todo) que seguiría teniendo el mismo sentimiento de protección, amor y añoranza cuando lo abriera. 

— ¡Lucah!— 

El joven de cabellos cuervos dejó que sus pensamientos se esfumaran, mirando hacia donde fue llamado, encontrándose en el corredor hacia la entrada de sala común de Slytherin hasta ver a un chico rubio pálido y de ojos mercurio azulado a unos pocos metros de él. La sonrisa del rubio parecía iluminar el corredor mientras lo saludaba alegremente, algo totalmente opuesto a como era su padre en público en años más jóvenes. 

— Rigel, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Lucah Potter. 

— El profesor Pierce dijo que te habían atrapado vagando después de toque y como el buen amigo que soy te esperé —Dijo Rigel, mostrando la capa de invisibilidad de su padre le había dejado en sus manos, sonriendo juguetonamente. 

Lucah gruñó divertido.

— Lo único que quiere es pasearte por el castillo con mi manto y causar destrozos —Dijo tomando el manto— Pasar tiempo con Teddy y Fred te ha vuelto más lunático —

— No, no; Lunático es Teddy, yo soy Chase— 

Lucah bufó rodando los ojos. Se acercó más a Rigel Malfoy, su mejor amigo, abrazándolo por los hombros hasta entrar a la sala común donde ya ni un alma estaba ahí. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se encaminaba a su habitación, con Rigel en la parte de atrás. 

Aún recordaba como su padre había todo hecho lo posible por tener una relación a tientas de conocido-amistad con Draco Malfoy y Sebastian Snape, sólo por las horas de juego en la que se unían los niños cuando iban al parque. Malfoy había accedido a regañadientes que ambos chicos se conocieran desde que se acabó la guerra cuando Lucah tenía tres años y Rigel sólo dos, pero sólo porque su hijo necesitaba amigos con quien jugar en su tiempo de trabajo. Lucah sabía que si Draco y Rigel Malfoy estaban; Sebastian Snape iba con el paquete, ya que Snape era el padrino de Rigel. Aún podía llegar a recordar los momentos más incómodos de los tres hombres. 

Esos tiempos eran buenos. Ahora son agridulces. De pequeño no lo había notado, pero cuando alcanzó la mayoría para ir a Hogwarts comprendió que su padre comenzaba a estar enfermo y empeoraba cada día. A pesar de su corta edad, a veces podía ver los vacíos ojos de su padre cuando se alejaba de todos y él iba a jugar, otras veces veía el cuerpo de su padre fatigado y más débil. Pero a pesar de su malestar siempre tenía tiempo para él. Recordaba llamarlo, corriendo hacia él, y a pesar de estar cansado siempre lo cargaba y arrullaba. El 20 de abril, mucho antes de su sexto cumpleaños, había fallecido. Él no había entendido porqué. Su propio padre había muerto por caquexia, una enfermad muggle, más aparte una enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica y una infección diarreica por la gastroenteritis. Pero los medimagos también dijeron que otro factor pudo haber sido causa por las dos maldiciones asesinas que habían debilitando el corazón. 

Lucah sacudió la cabeza, queriendo apartar los pensamientos de su padre. 

Volteando a ver Rigel, se metió en su propia cama aún sin cambiar, cansado ante los pensamientos, cerrando los ojos ante la pesadez en ellos, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor. 

* * *

— ¡Lucah, despierta! ¡El profesor Longbottom no será tan indulgente contigo si vuelves a llegar tarde a su clase! —

Recibiendo un golpe sobre su rostro y otro en su abdomen, Lucah despertó, gimiendo y pateando como un niño pequeño ante la necesidad de levantarse temprano. Enfurruñado, escuchando la risa de su amigo, se metió a la ducha y se preparó para el día. Saliendo un poco más alegré, aventó su toalla a la cara de Rigel, exponiéndose a como Dios lo trajo al mundo. 

Sonrió ante los murmullos indiscretos de rubio.

Ya cambiado. agarró su mochila y se puso el guardapelo, preparado para salir. Mirando a Rigel, que también ya estaba listo, ambos salieron de su dormitorio pasando la sala común y salir corriendo hacia el invernadero 3 a la clase del profesor Longbottom. Podía ser el hijo de Harry Potter pero no se escapada de la reprendida de su tío.

* * *

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, Lucah Potter había salido del Gran Salón yendo hacia la Sala de Requisitos, con Edward "Teddy" Lupin a lado suyo. Ninguno habló durante el camino hacia el séptimo piso para cumplir su detención. No era necesario, a veces su silencio podía ser tranquilizador. Para quien los conociera sabían que ambos se consideraban hermanos e inseparables, pero aunque pudieran causar bromas y alborto, sus momentos de tranquilidad les daban estabilidad a su vida.

A pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre y solo por título y papel, y ser considerados primos, su papá se encargó de que él aprendiera que el chico de cabello azul también era familia y alguien importante en la vida de su padre pero que jamás podría remplazar a su pequeña luz. Y aunque fuera seis meses mayor que él, pasó dos años conociendo a Teddy Lupin por las veces que su padre visitaba a su ahijado. Y cuando murió su papá, Teddy estuvo ahí apoyándolo como si fuera un hermano mayor, abrazándolo y queriéndolo con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en verdaderos hermanos.

La custodia él mismo había ido a Andromeda, los Weasley (o lo que quedaba de ellos) no podían acercarse a él aunque a veces el tío George se escapaba de sus responsabilidades para verlo, llegando a ser amigo de Fred II. Cuando murió Andromeda a sus diez años, Teddy y él habían llegado a la custodia compartida con Draco Malfoy y Sebastian Snape. Nadie sabía por qué Harry Potter había declarado en su testamento que dos presuntos Mortifagos tuvieran la custodia de su propio hijo y ahijado. Pero tenían que hacer cumplir la ley. 

Las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, sin saber exactamente las razones de Potter, pero después de varias cartas y explicaciones todo parecía más surreal pero aún se aceptaba la verdad. Entre los cinco; Draco, Sebastian, Rigel, Teddy y Lucah, intentaron trabajar en equipo y aunque a veces tuvieron altibajos, lograron verse como una familia. La única que quedaba. Por que el mundo, afuera de todo Hogwarts, parecía un caos tanto mágico como muggle, pero esa parecía una historia que contar para otro momento. 

— Hey, Luc, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó su hermano mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Lucah sonrió, asintiendo de manera leve pero segura.

— Sólo estaba recordando el pasado —Contestó con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

— Yo también los extraños sabes... —Respondió Lupin, su voz como un susurro, mirando el desde el corredor hacia la sala— Extraño a la abuela Andy y al tío Harry —

Lucah no dijo nada, sólo se dejó abrazar por Lupin, ambos deteniéndose en su caminar. 

— ¿Pero sabes que lo bueno de todo? Los que nos aman jamás no abandonan y siempre estarán en nuestros corazón —

Una pequeña risa temblorosa salió de los labios del joven Potter, pero aún así se aferró al consuelo que su hermano le estaba proporcionando, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello. En estos momentos el pelinegro deseaba ser un poco más bajo para hacerse un ovillo y dejarse mimar como cuando era más joven, pero agradecía que Teddy siempre sabía como cuidarlo. Sintiendo un suave beso en su cabeza, sonrió, tomando la mano del peliazul. 

— Vamos, queda poco para llegar a la Sala de Requerimientos. 

Separándose, aún sin soltar sus manos, doblaron la esquina y caminaron hasta estar enfrente del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado. Lucah, separándose un poco, camino frente a la puerta tres veces pensando en el castigo de limpiar una sala y aunque su mente estaba en su motivo, su corazón (sin saberlo) dictaba otra cosa. Y las puertas aparecieron, hechas de madera de roble vieja, como si fuera una sala de consejería. Mirando hacia Teddy se encogió de hombros sin saber como contestar.

Los dos entraron por la puerta, parándose justo en la entrada, escuchando como la madera crujía al momento de cerrarse con pestillo. La oscuridad fue lo primero que vieron, sin ningún ruido a su alrededor. Ambos dieron un tentativo paso hacia adelante, pisando una losa activando un propio mecanismo en todo el cuarto. Una luz encima de ellos los iluminó por el momento hasta que una fila de ellas, seguidas una de otras, se encendieron hasta iluminar por completo.

Decir que la sala era grande era sobrestimar, el lugar parecía no tener fin por los grandes corredores que iban desde su punto hasta que parecían perderse de la propia vista humana. En todo el lugar había estanterías, unas más grandes que otras, completas por libros y baratijas pero su peculiaridad era que algunas de ellas flotaban y otras no, creando un laberinto completamente loco. También había varias mesas en distintos puntos aleatorios y muchos montículos de objetos de plata y oro como también varios cachivaches más. Los dos, paseándose un poco, notaron que algunas libros eran demasiado antiguos y los objetos parecían de estudiantes pero también varias copas y reliquias olvidadas en el tiempo. 

— ¿Crees que sea la Sala de Objetos Ocultos? —Preguntó el pelinegro viendo a su amigo.

— No, no puede ser —Negó Teddy, aún inspeccionando todo— Recuerda que el tío Draco nos dijo que esa sala quedó destruida por el fuego maldito —

Ambos, olvidándose de su propio castigo, siguieron explotando hasta que Teddy llegó a un área circular donde los mismos estantes gigantes que rodeaban a un circulo dibujado en el suelo. Este circulo tenía en su centro un símbolo céltico de cuatro espirales a las direcciones de los cuatro puntos cardinales. En medio de los espirales, había sutiles dibujos, cada uno de diferente a su orientación: el septentrión era de una pequeña esfera de luz que parecía iluminar a su alrededor pero que manteía protegido un narciso; al meridión tenía el símbolo de un triangulo negro y en medio un circulo junto a una línea pasando por ambos dividiéndolos a la mitad; el oriente mostraba un tablero de ajedrez pero sin sus piezas donde un reloj de arena inclinado y roto a la mitad mostraba sus últimos tres granos de arena caer al suelo; y por ultimo el cccidente, no era nada mas que un dibujo de un viejo trozo de pergamino de un mapa donde su única dirección eran puntos hacia una cruz. Pero entre tanto dibujos, alrededor del símbolo céltico había varias runas: destrucción para ordenar, unión en equilibrio, conflictos externos, sol al final del camino, fuerza, guerra, disciplina y justicia, transformación radical. 

Teddy, leyendo cada una de las runas, abrió sus ojos económicamente, llamando a Lucah para que viniera a él. Este, al escuchar la voz de su hermano fue con él, tardándose un poco por el laberinto de estanterías. Caminado, si miraba de reojo, vería a veces como varias siluetas se movían y se alejaban perdiéndose en la oscuridad, causando temor al chico Potter. Y apresurando su paso, comenzó a correr hasta encontrarse con Teddy quien parecía absorto ante los dibujos en el suelo. 

— ¿Teddy? —Preocupado, se acercó al chico mayor, abrazándolo por detrás.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada más, el símbolo que estaba a sus pies comenzó a parpadear de un dorado hasta convertirse en una luz cegadora que inundaba completamente el lugar, impidiendo ver algo. Después de unos segundos, escucharon ligeras risas, temiendo de que fueran encontrados buscaron sus varitas pero no aparecían ahí como si hubieran sido tomadas sin que se dieran cuentan. 

Teddy, dándose la vuelta, dando espalda a lo que fuera que estaba pasando, cubrió con su cuerpo a Lucah. El mismo pelinegro aún así podía ver lo que estaba pasando, mostrándose una imagen poco a poco, volviéndose más nítido conforme avanzaba hacia ellos. La imagen parecía de cuatro jóvenes, ambos vestidos con características túnicas de magos de la época siglos XVI. Para ambos muchachos no pasaron desapercibidos las características ni color de ropa de los cuatro jóvenes. Eran los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Rowena Ravenclaw vestía unas túnicas sencillas de color azul marino y claro, donde le sujetaba por los hombros hasta llegar a rosar las zapatillas negras, su cabello negro azulado recogido en una trenza francesa estaba reposando en su hombro y la tiara de plata ayudaba con el contraste del personaje.

Godric Gryffindor, su cabello cobrizo corto parecía un nido de pájaros, su ropa rojo con oro mostraba la preferencia de color de su casa; vistiendo una camisa blanca de mangas larga junto a un chaleco cobrizo igual que su pelo junto a una chaqueta estilo medieval llegándole hasta las pantorrillas de color rojo junto con un cinturón para su espada, acompañados de unos pantalones de vestir marrones y botas de piel de dragón.

Salazar Slytherin tenía su cabello negro lacio que caía sobre su rostro, ni tan corto pero tampoco tan largo. Su vestimenta era parecido a Godric, sólo que su chaqueta era verde con bordeados plateados llegando hasta los tobillos pero aún así se veían los pantalones beige y las botas. Tenía una ligera barba de apenas unos pocos días pero parecía que se dejaría crecer. 

Helga Hufflepuff, con su cabello pelirrojo hecho en una media coleta cayendo sobre su espalda, vistiendo unas túnicas de color amarillo canario sencillas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y un corsé marrón, junto a unas botas de piel de dragón y guantes que llegaban hasta los codos color negro. 

Los cuatro parecían felices. 

Los dos chicos presenciaron aquella foto hasta que fue arrebatada de sus ojos, la imagen comenzó a reproducirse, mostrando distintos planos de Hogwarts, cada una parecía cambiar mostrando distintas épocas de ese castillo, ya que parecía envejecer conforme pasaban las imágenes. Los videos eran bellizimas, mostrando distintas épocas, cada una viendo a Hogwarts en su esplendor, con todos los alumnos y maestros a su alrededor, fantasmas y criaturas, pero también el bosque prohibido era fabuloso. 

Todo se detuvo en mostrando una imagen cogelada, esa misma imagen mostraba un plano desde el cielo al patio principal, donde los alumnos congelados platicaban entre ellos cada uno en su grupo. La imagen comenzó a fallar, glitcheando, mostrando en destellos otro plano hasta que al fin dejó de moverse, mostrando a Hogwarts totalmente destruido y en llamas. Ambos jóvenes jadearon del asombro y terror que sus ojos veían. El puente semidestruido, el campo de quidditch quemado, varias torres derrumbadas, pasillos destrozados, retratos rotos y sin un solo fantasma en el lugar, personas heridas y muertas por todo el patio, cenizas y rocas a su alrededor. Los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: era la batalla de Hogwarts. 

Vieron con horror como la imagen comenzaba a reproducirse en Hogsmeade, mostrando a un Harry Potter totalmente vivo enfrente de sus ojos. Lucah perdió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo dejando escapar un lastimoso gemido de dolor, y hubiera caído si no fuera por los brazos de Teddy que lo sostenían, diciéndole palabras aleatorias para tranquilizarlo. Y con su cuerpo lleno de espasmos y sollozos, se aferró a su hermano, sin apartar la mirada de su padre. 

Los dos observaron como Harry llegaba después de aparecerse activando una alarma indicando que estaba ahí y alertando a los carroñeros. Vieron como Aberforth Dumbledore lo resguardaba y le decía que huyera, que se escondiera de nuevo, pero Harry se negó diciendo que se había ocultado suficiente y necesitaba acabar con todo. Contemplaron como Aberforth hablaba con un retrato y luego regresaba, trayendo consigo a Neville Longbottom que al ver a Harry lo abrazó, este mismo regresando el gesto como si no se hubieran visto en años (aunque solo habían pasado tres). Miraron que se dirigían por el tunel hasta llegar a la sala de requerimientos donde un puñado de estudiantes se refugiaban y también sus amigos. Todos al verlos vitorearon, exigiendo que pasaba, pero se negó a hablar únicamente diciendo que iba a acabar contado pero necesitaba ayuda para encontrar un ultimo objeto.

Vieron como Harry reaccionó a su nombre, mostrando a Hermione Granger, Ron y Ginny Weasley. Harry no se movió, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza a pesar de no haberse hablado durante tanto tiempo. Ya nada era igual. 

Harry y el Ejército de Dumbledore se preparan para derrocar al régimen de los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, donde todos comienzas a prepares, corriendo la voz de manera discreta entre los estudiantes que Harry a regresado. Vieron como Harry y Luna entraban a la Torre de Ravenclaw buscando la Diadema pero aunque no se encontraba salvaron a la profesora McGonagall. Pudieron observar como Harry se había mostrando en el gran salón después de que Severus Snape reprendiera a todos para que le dijeran donde estaba Harry Potter ocultándose, le vieron gritar, diciéndole que dijera le verdad pero aunque había ira en su voz, ambos hijos vieron el destello de dolor y culpa. Ellos sabían porque.

Observaron la huida de Snape y como Voldemort pedía una recompensa por Potter. Minerva diciendo a las armaduras que defiendan Hogwarts, y junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt anunciaron que los estudiantes con la edad suficiente para luchar podrían quedarse si quisieran, mientras que los estudiantes más jóvenes serían evacuados por Poppy Pomfrey y Argus Filch a través del pasadizo del Cabeza de Puerco. Mientras todo ocurría, Luna y Harry regresaron descubrieron que habían llegado aún más personas, entre ellas: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Charlie y Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Arthur Weasley, y Molly Weasley. Fred Weasley había alertado a El Ejército de Dumbledore, y ellos a su vez convocaron la Orden del Fénix. El hijo desertor de los Weasley, Percy de repente llegó, y se disculpó en voz alta a su familia por no apoyarlos; los Weasley inmediatamente lo perdonaron.

Escucharon como Voldemort amplificó su voz por lo que se escuchó por todo Hogwarts y Hogsmeade informando a la escuela que si le entregaban a Harry antes de la medianoche, nadie en la escuela resultaría herido. Nadie quiso, aunque todos enviaron a Pansy Parkinson y demás Slytherin serían evacuados. 

Obsevaron como los mortífagos y gigantes irrumpiendo en Hogwarts, destruyendo todo a su paso junto a las barreras antes puestas. Como Ginny y otros estudiantes debajo del Puente Cubierto esperando a ver si Neville sobrevivió a su explosión. Arthur Weasley y Kingsley enfrentando a los Mortífagos en las Almenas del Patio. Harry Potter platicando con la Dama Gris sobre la diadema de su madre y como lograr obtenerla. 

En la Sala de Menesteres se ve a Luna y Harry consiguiendo la diadema pero fueron acorralados por Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, desatando una pelea. Intentando destruirlos, Crabbe desató un Fuego maligno, incendiando la habitación. Las llamas comenzaron a quemar los múltiples objetos en la habitación. Cuando el fuego maldito consumió toda la habitación, Crabbe se perdió entre las llamas, ahora parecía aterrorizado porque no tenía control sobre las llamas. Harry vio algunas escobas viejas y, para escapar de la conflagración, las montó para escapar, rescatando a Malfoy y Goyle. Luego vio que la diadema era arrojada por el Fuego maligno y la agarró también, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Les faltó poco ser asesinados por el infierno, y al salir de la habitación se derrumbaron en el piso del pasillo. Cuando salieron volando hacia el pasillo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y se desvaneció destruyendo el Horrocruxes.

Vieron como Harry y Luna salían de ahí, dejando aturdido a los dos Mortifagos, buscando a Granger y Weasley pidiendoles que mataran a Nagini. Como Fred y Percy Weasley peleaban con varios Mortifagos, pero una maldición hacia un muro terminó lastimando a Fred matándolo. Los dos niños que veían todo hasta este punto estaban llorando. El papá de Lucah salvando otra ves a su tío Draco de un Mortifago. Los gigantes, arañas y Grawp entraban en batalla. Los dementores entrando en escena siendo combatidos por los estudiantes y maestros capaces de un patronus. 

Harry, seguido por Ron, fue directo al Sauce Boxeador hasta entrar a la casa de los gritos, observando como Voldemort pedía a Severus Snape la varita de anciano y matándolo con la mordedura de su serpiente. Harry intentando salvarlo, llorando a cantares, intentando mantenerlo vivo recolectó sus lagrimas en un vial. Vieron como Harry comenzaba a susurrar palabras hasta que logró oírse: Lo siento, papá. Las palabras que quería decir Snape quedaron atascadas, pero se recompuso diciendo sobre los ojos de Lily. Ambos escucharon como Harry sollozaba sobre el hombre muerto. 

Observaron como Harry usaba el Pensadero de Dumbledore para ver los recuerdos de Snape , viendo su infancia; haciéndose amigo de Lily, ambos yendo a casas enemigas, su trato con su padre, el acoso de la escuela y el de los merodeadores como también Snape llamando sangre sucia a Lily rompiendo su amistad. Escuchando la profesía, pidiéndole que protegiera a la familia hasta el día de su muerte donde sostiene el cadáver de Lily. Con cada recuerdo veían a Harry cada vez más triste, enojado y disgustado. Pasando a ver como Snape intentaba mantener a Dumbledore con vida por la maldición del anillo, sugiríendole que lo mate en el momento adecuado, como también que Harry muriera para salvar a todos por un Horrocrux en él, Snape enviando la espada de Gryffindor y el patronus, salvando a los estudiantes hasta su muerte. 

Lo vieron salir de ahí, aturdido, con su mano sobre el pecho sosteniendo el mismo guardapelo que ahora Lucah tenía. Lo vieron negar, gritar, destruyendo la sala con su magia. Lucah Harris Potter en ese momento se dio cuenta que su propio padre no quería dejarlo, no quería morir, no quería dar su propia vida por el mundo dejando sólo a su bebé. Lo vieron llamar a Krecher, pidiendo a su hijo, abrazándolo mientras lloraba y le susurraba cuanto lo amaba y lamentaba todo, krecher intentando llevarse a Lucah. Lo vieron salir de la oficina, matando a todo enemigo a su paso yendo hacia el bosque prohibido para acabar con todo, sin dejar de sostener el guardapelo, con la snitch en la mano. Vieron como esta mostraba al abrirse una piedra con el mismo símbolo dibujado en las runas de abajo mostrando a su familia: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans y Severus Snape, todos diciéndole cuanto lo amaban y estaban orgullosos con él por todo, a pesar de las mentiras en su vida. 

Vieron a Harry caminando hacia Voldemort, este burlándose, matándolo. Luego a Dumbledore y Harry en el limbo, como si fuera la estación de King's Cross, el de pelo negro contándole verdades dolorosas pero sin inmutar al anciano, que a veces parecía arrepentido y otras no, profetizando por "El Bien Mayor". Lo vieron enojarse diciendo que sólo lo haría por su hijo, saliendo de ahí, viendo como Narcissa Malfoy le decía a todos que si estaba muerto a pesar de ser mentira. Hagrid llorando en la parte de atrás, recogiendo su cuerpo, todos caminando hacia Hogwarts donde Voldemort gritaba que Harry Potter estaba muerto. La negación voló por los aires, donde Neville se enfrentó y Harry salió. Nagini terminó muriendo, Harry batiéndose a duelo con el Innombrable, diciéndole algunas verdades y en su mente, pidiéndole perdón, matándolo de una vez. 

Ambos chicos vieron como todo frente a sus ojos desaparecía, volviendo a la sala donde había iniciado todo. Los dos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. Estaban conscientes de todo, Harry se había encargado de contarles la mayoría de cosas antes de morir y luego el tío Sebastian y el tío Draco complementaría con otras más, y el tío George contaría algo pero era demasiado raro por el dolor del pasado. 

Teddy, quien apenas podía hablar, con la mente abrumada de todo y las emociones en la cúspide de la montana, se encontró vacilante con la mano de su hermano atrayéndolo a un abrazo que ambos necesitaban. Y tomando varias bocanadas de aire y encontrando su voz; djio:

— ¿Lucah? —Susurró el peliazul, sin dejar de abrazar y balanceando al más pequeño en sus brazos— Lucah, ¿qué haremos? —

Una risita un tanto acuosa salió del pelinegro, alzando ligeramente su mirada al mayor.

— Eres el mayor, se supone que sabes qué hacer —Respondió. Teddy bufó.

— Ahora soy el mayor, si, claro... —Suspirando, se apartó un poco del otro, acunando su rostro entre sus manos— Ya sabíamos todo esto pero... verlo con nuestros propios ojos es- demasiado. ¿Crees, tú crees que sea bueno decirle al tío Draco? Si todo lo que vimos es verdad, toda nuestra familia ha sufrido demasiado, no puedo creer que el tío Harry haya sobrevivido a todo y más...—

Lucah no contestó, sabía la respuesta, no había, ya que tampoco sabía como su padre había aguantado tanto en siete años. Sin contar el dolor con sus familiares y la traición de los demás. 

— Si- Sí tuviéramos la oportunidad de volver al pasado sólo para advertirle a papá, ¿crees que nos creería a ambos? ¿nos aceptaría? —Cuestionó de manera débil, apartando su mirada al pensar que sería una idea tonto. 

— Creo que primero se asustaría pero al verte... no lo dudaría —Respondió Teddy, sonando solemne para no estropear la falta de confianza de Lucah a esta situación— ¿Crees que podríamos...? 

— ¿Volver al pasado? —Terminó Lucah por él, sonriendo nerviosamente— No lo sé... La Ministra Granger prohibió toda forma de viajar al pasado con los giratiempo y cerrando a los Inefables, todo ritual esta prohibido junto a las leyes más estrictas con la magia oscura y sus criaturas. Los tíos Draco, Bastian y George pelearon para incorporarte a la sociedad por culpa de ella —

— ¿Crees que los tíos nos crean? —

— Nos llamarían locos y luego nos pedirían que nos quitáramos esa idea de la mente pero si insistimos tal vez tengamos una opción de mejorar las cosas para papá y los demás —

Ambos chicos no tuvieron más que decir, y decidiendo dejar todo por un rato, despejando su mente en la comodidad de sus salas común y un poco de cacao caliente sería lo ideal. Ambos ajenos al cuarteto que los miraba desde la lejanía, sonriendo, sin saber que ellos serían la causa de todo sus problemas resueltos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, la idea de como comenzar esta idea vino de otra persona, un edit de Instagram de not.leviosa. Ella es a quien agradecer esa idea, y tiene todos los derechos de autor.
> 
> Segundo, quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic tiene parte mía y de otras historias. Desde que comencé a leer fanfics de este fandom siempre me ha fascinado la cantidad de temas o AU's entre muchos otros para una selección de esta. Y una que es tanto la más utilizada como la que menos puedo encontrar (que me guste en cuanto ships o buena trama) es la "Leyendo los libros de Harry Potter con los personajes de Harry Potter". La mayoría de ellos tienen una trama igual, empezando por traer a la primera generación (era merodeadorea) al presente junto a los de la segunda generación (era Harry Potter) o llevar a los de la tercera generación al pasado y todas con el fin de que no haya guerra y no se vayan con los mismos errores.  
> Y sí, admito que también me atrapó esa idea, y más por los unicos cinco (creo) fics que me encontré y adoro. 
> 
> La tercera cosa que quiero aclarar tal vez muchos están hartos de estas historias, pero desde hace un año que quiero escribirla y me hace ilusión. No sé si terminaré de hacerla, pero aún así me sentiría realizada al saber que saqué de mi cabecita algo que he estado postergando. Como también algunas fechas y sucesos, como la batalla de Hogwarts, se moverá o se cambiarán ya que no seguirá la línea de tiempo original, ya que se adaptará a esta historia. La batalla de Hogwarts se removerá un año o dos años más tarde, entenderán porqué.
> 
> La cuarta cosa que hay que agregar, esta historia a veces va y viene, no siempre puedo actualizar (y pasarían años) hasta que vuelva a publicar ya que voy para Universidad muy pronto y todo el trabajo se acumula.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, la idea de como comenzar esta idea vino de otra persona, un edit de Instagram de not.leviosa. Ella es a quien agradecer esa idea, y tiene todos los derechos de autor. Pero sólo lo cambié para que se ajuste al comienzo de mi historia.
> 
> Segundo, quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic tiene parte mía y de otras historias. Desde que comencé a leer fanfics de este fandom siempre me ha fascinado la cantidad de temas o AU's, entre muchos otros para una selección de esta. Y una que es tanto la más utilizada como la que menos puedo encontrar (que me guste en cuanto ships o buena trama) es la "Leyendo los libros de Harry Potter con los personajes de Harry Potter". La mayoría de ellos tienen una trama igual, empezando por traer a la primera generación (era merodeadorea) al presente junto a los de la segunda generación (era Harry Potter) o llevar a los de la tercera generación al pasado y todas con el fin de que no haya guerra y no se vayan con los mismos errores.  
> Y sí, admito que también me atrapó esa idea, y más por los únicos cinco (creo) fics que me encontré y adoro.
> 
> La tercera cosa que quiero aclarar tal vez muchos están hartos de estas historias, pero desde hace un año que quiero escribirla y me hace ilusión. No sé si terminaré de hacerla, pero aún así me sentiría realizada al saber que saqué de mi cabecita algo que he estado postergando. Como también algunas cosas como fechas y sucesos, como la batalla de Hogwarts, se moverán o se cambiarán ya que no se seguirá la linea de tiempo original ya que se adaptará a esta historia. Junto a los hijos de los personajes, como muertes, historias, sucesos, personajes originales, etc.
> 
> La cuarta cosa que hay que agregar, esta historia a veces va y viene, no siempre puedo actualizar (y pasarían años) hasta que vuelva a publicar ya que voy para Universidad muy pronto y todo el trabajo se acumula.
> 
> Espero que disfruten y perdón de antemano por todos los errores ortográficos, de comas y pausas. Aún sigo aprendiendo.


End file.
